


Cold Coffee

by Netrixie



Series: No Drink Necessary [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netrixie/pseuds/Netrixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt it in his chest, felt the warmth that nothing could dim, and the urge to reach out and wrap the other man in his arms and hold him there forever. Castiel was it for him. No one for the rest of his life would be able to compare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Part Three of my little Tumblr drabble prompt thing that I somehow created. A little bit of a time skip from the last section, as well.

They were supposed to be studying, Dean knew, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off the other man. Castiel was reading a massive book, eyes stumbling along the words as he groped blindly for his coffee. It was just out of reach, so Dean nudged it along the table until questing fingers brushed against it. Blue eyes lifted to meet green briefly, lips twitching upwards in a slight smile of thanks before returning to their reading material.

Dean was captivated- he knew it would be obvious to anyone who bothered to look over at the two of them. They were in a corner of the campus library, mounds of books surrounding them, a small cocoon of silence in the more active than usual library. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, his own books left forgotten in front of him, pen and paper tossed haphazardly to the side. His mouth went dry suddenly, and he raised his own coffee to his lips, wincing at the taste of the now-cold brew as it hit his tongue. But it served to hide most of his expression, and he cleared his throat.

Castiel looked up at that, and whatever he saw in Dean’s face made him settle back into his chair, book momentarily forgotten.

“Cold coffee is disgusting, I know, but it gets the job done.” He said, placing his own empty cup down and stretching with a gusty sigh. Dean watched him, heard the crack of stiff joints as they moved for the first time in an hour, and as Castiel settled back into his chair with another sigh it hit him.

He loved Cas.

No, that’s not right, he knew that already.

He was _in love_ with Cas. He felt it in his chest, felt the warmth that nothing could dim, and the urge to reach out and wrap the other man in his arms and hold him there forever. Castiel was it for him. No one for the rest of his life would be able to compare. Dean’s breath stuttered in his throat at the revelation, and he placed his coffee out of reach and pushed books and papers out of his way as he leaned across the table.

Castiel watched him, a confused but warm smile taking over his lips as he leaned in to mirror Dean’s position.

“This is terrible timing, but we should get married.” Dean burst out, one hand reaching out to hold Castiel’s, thumb rubbing patterns into the skin on the back of his hand.

Blue eyes widened in surprise, glancing down at their hands before looking back up at Dean. He was silent for a few moments, enough to make Dean begin to doubt himself and pull away, but his hand was gripped tightly.

“You’re right, this is terrible timing.” Castiel’s voice was amused, and Dean flushed and leaned back. Cas didn’t let him go far. “Yes.”

Dean froze.

“Yes?”

“Yes, of course,” Castiel said with a breathy laugh, “I was going to ask you in a few weeks. After all this-” he waved at their messy table with his free hand- “was over and done with.” He grinned and pulled Dean closer. “I love you.”

Dean beamed like his heart was going to come crashing out of his skin and pulled Castiel into a kiss.

“Yes.”

 


End file.
